Eternal Romance
by Babyblueyesangel15
Summary: I couldn’t believe what happened. All the time we spent in his office; falling in love. I guess at first we were to blind to see it
1. The Beginng

I couldn't believe what happened. All the time we spent in his office, falling in love. I guess at first we were too blind to see it. Then he started to smile more rather than smirk. He was getting less and less sarcastic each day, to me at least. He opened up to me; I opened up to him. I told him things that I didn't even tell my best friends. He came from a hard past, as did I. We both had seen more death than we should have. I always did have respect for him. Every time I heard someone insult him in  
the hallways I would always say He was to be respected. If he would've heard, we'd surely have gotten into an argument. The only other person that actually got close to him was Dumbledore. He had always considered Dumbledore a father. He would always call me a know-it-all just because I studied and knew too much, but I would comment on how he never went outside. It was just playful bantering, the makings of a relationship that would go so much farther, but I didn't know that. All I knew was I was falling for the Bat of the Dungeons.

People always wonder how a professor could love a student, or visa-versa.  
Well, we thought the same and wanted the same out of life. He also took me on as an apprentice in my  
seventh year. I was thrilled, but he wasn't, not in the beginning at least. Slowly we became close, but I suppose I should save that for later. I need to tell you why I'm here today telling you this story, the story of the only man I will ever love.

Voldemort rose at Hogsmead and it was time for the final battle. We all were  
prepared, well Sort of prepared. I fought as hard as I could and killed as many Death Eaters I could. He was summoned and had to pretend to act like an Death Eater, but he was still throwing curses at the other Death Eaters. He threw off his mask at one point and went throwing off more curses then any of us had, killing more of Voldemort's followers than the rest of us. Then he saw  
me and started to run towards me, smiling. Many cries of excitement had be screamed that Voldemort was dead that Harry had killed him, for good this time. Most of the Death Eaters fled at that moment but one stayed behind. Lucius Malfoy moved to throw the Avanda Kedavara curse at me  
from behind, but he saw and he rushed forward to push me out of the way. He  
took the curse and died that night, all for me, all because of me. It is  
because of me, Hermione Granger, that my fiancé is being laid in the ground   
today.

Everyone was there to pay their last respects for him, and many were crying.  
I was in hysterics. I just can't take on the world without him. I've  
decided that I'll make it through this night, but by tomorrow morning I'll  
be joining him. Before that, I want to tell you this story of my Eternal Romance.


	2. The Hogwart Express

I walked to the back of the Hogwarts Express, just dreading the next year at Hogwarts. Yes, it was my home away from home but it will be my final year to experience all it has to offer. The one thing I am excited about is that I did get an apprenticeship in potions, the only bad thing about that is that I will have to deal with Snape more then normal.

I see Ron and Harry, my two best friends the last six years. We've been through so much together. Harry Potter the soon to be savoir if the Wizarding world and Ronald Weasley, the sidekick…and me, the bookworm. We've been through basically hell and back, but we'll have to go through another war to have Harry kill Voldemort. I, for one will be right by his side and I know that Ron will too.

"OY MIONE'!" I hear Ron holler.

"Hey guys." I say as I seat next to Harry, and Harry hugged me.

"Hi Hermione." He said in my ear.

I guess that they took in my new make-over, that my cousin made me go through. I no longer had busy hair, but wavy. I applied a little make-up, black eyeliner, and a little black eye shadow, which brightened her chocolate colored eyes. She didn't dress as much like a book worm, but like a young lady. She was wearing blue jeans that fit her legs, and a pink tank top.

"So Mione' how was your summer?" Ron asked.

"It was alright, I spent the summer in America with my cousin. Oh yeah, I'm Snape's apprentice. Also headgirl." I said.

"WHAT!" Harry and Ron said in unison.

"Snape. Wants. Me. To. Be. His. Apprentice." I said slowly being a smart aleck.

"I know Mione' but he hasn't ever token an apprentice as long as he worked here." Ron stated.

"Anyways, how was your guy's summer?" I asked just wanting to get off the subject.

"Well mine was alright. I only spent a week at the Dursley's. Then I went to the Burrow." Harry explained.

"Yeah, and we played Quidditch most of the summer, or worked at the Joke shop with Fred and George." Ron told.

"Sounds like you guys had fun." I said to them.

"Yeah, but I wish you could've came." Harry said, with a smile placed on his lips.

Yes, I'll admit that I have had a little bit of a crush on Harry but the way he is acting it seems to me like he has something for me. I really hope he does. It would be a dream come true.

"I'm going and changing into my uniform, I'll be right back." I said to the boys.

"Alright Mione'." The boys said together.

I walked towards the bathroom and got changed without any hassle for once. But from the male population I was getting hungry stares. Then, just the person I was dreading to see, I saw. Draco Malfoy, son of a deatheater, and future deatheater himself.

"Mudblood, looking good this year." Draco said smirking.

"Ferret, get out of my way, I don't have time to argue with you." I said trying to walk around him, but he stepped in my way, smirking.

"I might have to take my father's advice this year about mudbloods." He said as he ran the back of his hand over the side of me.

I slapped him with as much strength that I had. I will not be disrespected like that from no one, but Malfoy worst.

"Mudblood, you'll be regretting that. Blaise is headboy." He said as he got up and walked away.

I then ran back to the compartment that Harry and Ron were sitting in. I don't know why but the way he said that, it felt like venom running through my veins, it scared me.

I didn't tell Harry or Ron what happened but I kept to myself. Harry kept giving me worried glances, and Ron kept asking what was wrong. I always said nothing but I knew that they knew me better. So after awhile the found out that they weren't going to find out, so they quit.

Before long we were pulling up the Hogsmeade, and we started walking towards the Castle, that is my home.


	3. An Unlikely Source

I finally made it back to Hogwarts, I missed it. I could see the thresals which was scary in its right mind, but I knew that I was going to see them. My parents were killed in front of my eyes that summer by deatheaters the only one I could make out was Lucius Malfoy. My dad, he tried to fight and dodge, so did my mother. But he wasn't a wizard and she wasn't a witch. I was standing beside the stairway the whole time in shock. When the deatheaters were finished I went and flooed out of there from my bedroom to my aunt's house.

I didn't know it then but I had tears in my eyes when I walked into the carriage. Ginny Weasley, the youngest and the only girl of the Weasley's was the only one that knew and saw the tears. She hugged me and told me that everything would be alright.

Then I listened to the conversation that Harry, Ron, and Ginny was talking about, which happened to be Qudditch.

"You know that you three are going to get hurt playing that sport." I said

"Yeah but that's the fun part, you don't know what will happen." Ron said as if he was smart.

"Well if you guys paid as much attention to your school work as you do Qudditch, you would be as smart as I." I said as I turned back to my book.

They started to say something to me, but I drowned them out. I didn't hear them.

But by the time I finished my 500 page book, we were at Hogwarts. We walked in the castle, and to the Great Hall. I was greeted with happy smiles and many Welcome backs. I sat down next to Harry and Ginny and across from Ron. The Headmaster Albus Dumbledore stood up and spoke, as everyone listened.

"Welcome to those who are new, and Welcome back to those who been here before. I would like to announce that the New Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor is Remus Lupin, but I know many of you know him from 4 years prior. Flinch, would also like me to remind everyone that the forbidden forest is still forbidden, and if anyone dears to wander there, that strict measures will be taken. On that note, I would like to introduce the Head Girl and Head Boy, Hermione Granger of Gryffindor and Blaise Zambini of Slytherin. Also one of our teachers has decided to take on an apprentice; Professor Snape has token Hermione Granger as his apprentice. Congratulations Hermione, and Blaise. Also as you know that the War is approaching, that all of you should be careful, and beware of hidden dangers. So on that note, let's get the sorting and feast begun."

When Dumbledore was talking about the approaching war he was staring directly at Harry, Ron, and I. We don't go looking for trouble; it just seems to come to us. I started to eat, and listen to people talk about their summers, which they seemed to be so joyful. I was about to stand up and show the prefects where their rooms where. But a letter went flying toward me:

Miss Granger,

Welcome back to a new year, and unfortunately your last. Please come to my office when you get this. I need to talk to you and Blaise about your head duties and your apprenticeship to Professor Snape. I hope that you have a great year.

Sincerely,

Professor McGonagall

So after I read what the letter said, I did exactly what it said, I went to McGonagall's office. To my bad luck, Blaise caught up with me.

"GRANGER!" I heard him yell

"What Zambini?" I asked as I stopped and turned around to face him.

"I wanted to talk to you." He said.

"About?" I said trying to get to the point.

He then started to walk ahead of me and waved his arm to signal me, "I can't say here."

Well I followed him, I knew if anything I could take him.

"I wanted to talk to you about something that Malfoy said to me." He said.

"And what is that?"

"He said that he's "after the mudblood" that his father wants him to get close to you."

"Well Blaise thanks for telling me. But really tell Dumbledore if you really want to help because he will take the correct information."

"Come on we'll be late to McGonagall, and I don't want detention already."

So Blaise and I walked to McGonagall's office, with actually a nice conversation about books that we read over the summer. I still didn't trust him and I would tell Harry, Ron, and Dumbledore.

A/N: I know this chapter sucks, but it will get better, I promise! Please Review!


	4. A Trust Begins

Author's Note- I know its been awhile since I've updated, but I'm trying! So I hope you like this chapter. Review and tell me what you think.(I don't own nothing but the plot. Also, Snape didn't between the Order in this Story, and Dumbledore is still alive and kickin'...Haha. Basically the Sixth Book never happened).

As I guessed, McGonagall just wanted to tell us of our duties, that we had to make out patrol schedules for the prefects, decide on balls, and decorations. I already knew what it was going to be about. She also informed us where our common room were.

I whispered over to Blaise, "Tell McGonagall or Snape if you don't want to tell Dumbledore."

I sat there watching Blaise trying to decide on what he should do.  
"I will tell Snape tonight sometime." He whispered back.

By the time that me and Blaise stopped whispering, McGonagall was finished telling us what we were supposed to do, and gave out the list of dates that Blaise and I had to meet to decide on Balls, and other soical planning. We didn't have to decide on the Hogsmeade trips because the Heads of last year decided that.

Blaise and I was walking out of McGonagall's office talking about Books and subjects at school. I saw that he wasn't that bad of a person that he had to put on.

"Granger, you're not that bad." He said nicely.

"What you mean?" I wonderingly said.

Blaise smirked, "Of a person."

"Not to bad yourself then." I said, "But I need to go talk to Harry and Ron, I will see you whenever I get back to our common room."

"Alright, Just watch out." Blaise said as he headed off towards third floor, where our rooms where.

McGonagall told us that the reason why they wanted to have the Heads live together is because they wanted them to get along and to show house Unity. Though if you don't get along or if you felt awkward living with the opposite sex that you still had the option of your old dorm. I was going to try it to see how he actually was, and to see if he could be trusted.

Whenever I reached the Gryffindor Tower I whispered the password (Seeker), and walked inside to find Ron and Harry in a intense game of wizard's chess. I sat next to them until they finished their game.

"I think that Blaise might be on our side." I whispered to them.

They both looked at me like I was crazy. I would have to looked at me oddly if they would have told me that.

"What happened to make you believe that Mione'?" Harry asked.

"He told me that Malfoy told him that He was after me that his father wanted him to get close to me." I replied.

"Do you really think we could trust him?" Harry wondered.

"Bloody hell we can't, It could be a trap or something." Ron putting his input in.

"I don't know, I was talking to him, he sounds sincere. I'm going to stay in the Head dormitory for a while to see how he is." I said to them.

"WHAT? ALONE! NO NO NO!" Ron yelled overreacting like usual.

"Yes, he said that he was going to tell Snape. And Ronald, you have no right to tell me what to do." I said quite proud of myself.

"That is supposed to make myself feel better, him telling that Greasy bat." Ron rebutted.

"Harry what do you think?" I asked ignoring Ron's previous statement.

"I think that you should do what you think is best, but don't ever hesitate to come find me or Ron." Harry said.

"Well I think that I'm going to go to bed. I would suggest you two do the same." I said as I went got up to leave. "Goodnight."


End file.
